


Visting Uncle Peter

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale, Car Sex, Cock Warming, College Student Derek Hale, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Erotic Photography, Facial, Gangbang, Hand Job, Incest, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sissy Derek Hale, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, light small cock humiliation, maid outfit, sissy slut, werewolf dynamics, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek is home on vacation from college and goes to visit his Uncle and his friends.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

Derek did his best to stare out the window of the passenger side of his Uncle Peter’s car as the boundary line of the Hale Pack and Beacon Hills rushed by them. Derek was sure his Uncle could hear his heart pounding in his chest and the soft scent of arousal and excitement that was starting to mount in his body. 

“The others are looking forward to your visit nephew. They missed you while you were off at College.” Peter’s words made Derek swallowed hard as his cock twitched in his jeans. 

“I missed them too, I missed you too Uncle Peter,” Derek admitted as he finally looked away from the window to face his Uncle. 

“I missed you too nephew, now that we’ve passed the boundary line I think you know what comes next.” Peter’s eyes flashed electric blue as his own arousal filled the car and Derek let out a little whimper of excitement. Derek twisted his body to the side and fingers scrambled at his Uncle’s jeans, working them open until the older man’s fat cock sprung free, a bead of pre-cum already beading up at the tip. 

“I’ve really missed you, Uncle Peter,” Derek’s mouth watered and he didn’t hesitate in swiping his tongue over the bead of pre-cum and moaned contently as he lowered his head until his mouth was completely filled by his Uncle’s cock. Peter patted his head absently as his nephew adjusted his body so he was comfortable to keep Peter’s cock warm until they got to Peter’s apartment in the next town over. 

Derek lost track of the time as his jaw began to ache as he kept his Uncle’s cock warm and hard in his mouth, his own cock pushing against the fly of his jeans and Derek had to force himself to let his mind go blank lest he came untouched in his jeans before he even got to Peter’s place for his welcome home party. 

“Well done nephew, I thought you were going to blow your load for sure before we got here.” Peter praised as he patted Derek’s head again when he pulled his car into his driveway where other cars were already parked in. 

“I didn’t want to miss seeing everyone again,” Derek admitted when he eased his mouth off of his Uncle’s stiff cock, his own lips swollen and chin slick with salvia. 

“That’s my nephew,” Peter crooned as he tangled his fingers in Derek’s cock and forced his face back down towards his crotch. 

“Mouth open,” Peter ordered as he began to roughly jerk his cock, keeping the tip aimed at his nephew’s face and with a loud groan Peter came, painting Derek’s flushed face with ropes of his cum. Derek moaned openly at the feeling of his Uncle’s hot cum land on his face, marking him for the others to see when they went into the house. 

“In you go, they’re waiting for you,” Peter smacked Derek’s ass, smirking at the moan the action got and the way his cum was slowly rolling down Derek’s face, creating a lewd display. 

“I missed you too Uncle Peter,” Derek chuckled as he straightened up and exited the car, uncaring of the way Peter’s cum was beginning to dry on his face as he walked up to the front door of Peter’s house. 

Peter took a few minutes to straighten himself up and fix his hair. He knew the other men would want a little alone time with his nephew, but he knew how much they missed him so he figured it wouldn’t take long. They had spent most of their weekly poker nights since Derek went off to college complaining that that poker was boring now without Derek there. 

Peter made sure his jeans were zipped and buttoned before he exited his own car and entered his house, locking the door firmly and double-checking that the blinds were shut just as firmly. He didn’t want to share what was happening inside without anyone else, none of them would truly understand anyways. 

Peter stepped into the living room, following the lewd moans and sounds of skin on skin. He chuckled as he took in the sight of Derek who was surrounded by the 4 men who had been waiting for him. 

Derek was naked, on his hands and knees with a cock making a bulge in his throat and another cock already buried in his ass. 

“He still as tight as you remember?” Peter smirked as he watched his nephew lift a hand to jerk off another cock as he fucked himself back onto the cock in his ass. 

“Even tighter, fucking hell.” Jeff moaned as he gripped Derek’s hips, thrusting into the college student’s tight ass with a sharp grin on his face. 

“He still has no fucking gag reflex,” Josh grunted as he held Derek’s head in place by his hair, rocking his cock in and out of Derek’s mouth eagerly. 

“Cock’s just as small as I remember,” Tanner smirked as he reached around Derek and flicked at the younger man’s hard cock, laughing when Derek whined helplessly as he rocked between Jeff and Josh. 

“He clearly missed being fucked by us as much as we missed fucking him during our poker nights, he was barely in the door before he was naked and presenting his fuck hole for us.” Dave laughed roughly as he stroked himself as he watched the way Derek was filled from both ends, taking cock so wantonly. 

“I highly doubt he found someone as skilled as us to fuck him while off at college,” Peter commented as he unzipped his jeans again as his cock started to harden up again. 

“He better not have, that little boy hole of his belongs to us alone,” Tanner grunted as he gripped Derek’s cock in a tight, almost bruising grip, smirking when Derek choked around Josh’s cock. 

“From the way, he swallowed down my cock on the way over here, it seems like he hasn’t been properly fucked in a while,” Peter said to soothe Tanner who hummed and began to play and toy with Derek’s cock. 

“Fuck, I can’t last much longer. It’s been too long since I had a hole this tight and eager to take my cock.” Jeff grunted as he ground his hips against Derek’s ass before letting out a loud groan as he flooded Derek with his cum. Derek moaned around Josh’s thick cock uncaring that it made him gag as Jeff pulled out of him, a rush of cum following. 

“Now that’s a familiar sight,” Tanner peered at the way Derek’s hole was loose and slowly oozing Jeff’s cum. His own cock twitched at the sight but Dave was already moving forward, pressing the head of his cock against Derek’s cum-drenched hole. Tanner huffed but didn’t move his eyes away from the sight of Derek’s hole opening up for Dave’s cock and the way the action forced more of Jeff’s cum out of the younger man. 

“He’s still such a messy little slut,” Dave commented absently as he began to pound into Derek without delay, hating having to wait his turn. Derek lifted his hips to meet each one of Dave’s thrusts, drooling openly around Josh’s cock now and his own leaking over Tanner’s hand steadily. 

“That’s why he’s perfect for us,” Josh panted out as he slammed his cock down Derek’s throat once more before letting out a loud groan as he spilled his load down Derek’s constricting throat as the younger man swallowed. 

“Fucking hell, I’ve missed that,” Josh grunted as he pulled his spent cock from Derek’s wet and shiny lips, taking a step back as he regained his senses from his orgasm. 

Derek licked his lips clean of Josh’s cum and opened his mouth while blinking slowly to show he had been good and had swallowed down all of the older man’s cum. 

“That’s a good little slut,” Tanner patted Derek’s dripping cock before he shifted, unzipping his pants and he fed Derek his cock without delay. Derek swallowed down Tanner without hesitation, uncaring that he had just swallowed another man’s cum down as he sucked hard at Tanner while he clenched up around Dave’s cock each time it was roughly pushed into him. 

“Fuck, we missed you boy,” Dave grunted as he plowed Derek’s ass, using Jeff’s cum to ease the way and he stilled when he was balls deep in the college student and let out a loud cry as he added his own load into Derek alongside Jeff’s first one. Tanner shuddered with a moan as he emptied his own load down Derek’s throat not even a minute later unable to help himself. 

Derek took both loads with practiced ease and went up onto his knees fully when his uncle gripped his hair and tugged. Derek’s eyes were glassy and his cock was hard as steel from where it was standing erect from his crotch, still not having come even after he took his uncle’s friends large cocks. 

“Open wide nephew, you know how we like to finish the night off.” Peter reminded as each man shifted into their favourite positions, hands curled around their soft cocks. 

Derek closed his eyes as he arched his body, letting his mouth open wide and he tugged his ass cheeks apart and relaxed further, allowing both Jeff and Dave’s cum to drip out of him steadily. 

Derek shuddered as the fat head of one of their cocks pressed at his cum-filled hole as another one settled on his tongue. Derek moaned outright as bitter piss began to flow into his mouth while the feeling of wetness hit against his cheek and then another stream against his stomach and cock. Derek shuddered and clenched up as a powerful stream pushed its way into his hole alongside the older men’s cum. Derek swallowed down the piss that was being emptied into his mouth and let himself fall over that edge, his cock spurting out cum over his own stomach to mingle with the piss that was landing there. 

Slowly the streams petered out and the tips of the older men’ cocks were removed and Derek was left kneeling there gasping for breath in a mess of cum and piss. He never felt more at home and more right and he let a dopy grin cross his dirtied lips as he let the world around him fade away, knowing that his Uncle and his friend would take care of him as they always did after they used him like this. 

“Welcome back Nephew.” Peter’s crooning voice was the last thing Derek heard before he passed out, completely spent in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments so this chapter is going to be sissy slut Derek, enjoy!

When Derek got out of the shower he noticed it. A familiar maid outfit was laid out on his bed with lacey underthings. Derek dropped his towel and shimmed his way into them without delay, with his mouth-watering and cock twitching at the thought of what was going to happen when he went down in this outfit. 

“There the sissy whore is, about damn time too,” Dave called out when Derek entered the living room in the slutty maid outfit and a blush on his cheeks. 

“Finally, you’re lucky we waited for you. Any longer and we would have come up and fucked you even if you were still asleep.” Josh agreed while Peter sipped his coffee, eyes dark and heated as they took in his nephew. 

“I’m sorry Sirs,” Derek whimpered as Tanner stepped into his space and gasped when Tanner’s hand came down hard on his ass. 

“As it matters, the sissy’s fuck holes are for us to use as we please. Now it’s been some time since I’ve been pleasure properly.” Tanner was undoing his belt and he was kicking his pants off before he knelt on the couch, holding into the back of it and pushing his hairy ass outwards with a smirk on his face. 

“Lick it, sissy, I know you love being able to taste a real man’s ass,” Tanner ordered and Derek dropped down onto all fours and crawled over to the older man. Tanner moaned as Derek shoved his face against his hairy ass and began to suck and lick at the man’s hole. 

“That’s it you sissy whore, god you love it don’t you?” Tanner panted as he pushed his ass back against Derek’s face greedily. 

“I’m gonna fuck my nephew’s pussy before the rest of you make a mess of it.” Peter set his coffee down before settling down behind his nephew. 

“I love that you don’t mind us fucking your nephew stupid but you have a thing against fucking him while he’s sloppy.” Jeff chuckled as he took a drink of his coffee while he, Josh and Dave began to stroke themselves as Peter pried his nephew’s ass cheeks apart, pushing the back of the thong off to the side and he spat a few times on the younger man’s hole. 

“Keep licking nephew, don’t even think about stopping.” Peter planted his hand on the back of Derek’s head, forcing Derek to keep his face buried between Tanner’s large, hairy ass cheeks even as Peter thrust his cock into Derek’s hole. Derek moaned against Tanner’s hole as his Uncle’s cock spread him wide. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it, sissy, just like that.” Tanner moaned and rocked back against Derek’s face, forcing the college student’s tongue deeper into him. 

“Look a the sissy’s clit, fucking bouncing and leaking. You love being used like this don’t you slut?” Dave grinned as he moved closer; he loved to watch Derek being fucked like this. 

Derek could only moan in reply to the words and the way Peter was fucking into him rough and hard while he did his best to breathe as Tanner’s ass covered his face. His cock was aching, bouncing and dripping sure enough through the transparent fabric of his panties and his mind was going wonderfully blank. 

“Fuck yeah he does,” Josh had moved closer and smacked Derek’s ass as it bounced and jiggled as Peter thrust into his nephew’s hole. 

“Squeeze my cock with your pussy nephew, ah that’s it.” Peter groaned out when Derek followed his order instantly. Peter gave a few hard thrusts before he was crying out his pleasure and filling his nephew with his cum. 

“That’s a damn good sight, its what a proper sissy slut should always look like,” Jeff commented as they all watched as Peter’s cum dripping out of his nephew’s gaping hole. 

Derek gasped when his head was yanked away from Tanner’s ass; he blinked slowly up at his Uncle and his friends. Derek’s eyes were hazed over with lust and his lips and chin were slick with his spit and Derek could feel his Uncle’s cum oozing out of him. 

“Come over here sissy whore, come sit on a real man’s cock.” Josh stroked his cock from where he was sitting on a chair and they wall watched hungrily as Derek crawled over to him before hauling himself up so he was straddling Josh. Derek let out a keen as Josh grabbed his hips and yanked him down, impaling the college student on his cock. 

“Oh that’s it, fuck slut I love your fucking your sissy cunt.” Josh moaned as he used his hold on Derek’s hips to bounce the smaller man, controlling the speed and force of how Derek took his cock. Derek gasped and moaned as he clung onto the arms of the chair as he was bounced forcefully on the older man’s cock. 

“Open wide sissy whore, don’t forget your place.” Dave gripped Derek’s hair, turning Derek’s head to the side and shoving his erect cock into Derek’s mouth. Dave groaned as Derek choked on his cock each time Dave fucked deep into his throat as Josh thrust deep into his ass. 

“Hey now, take turns. I want to use the sissy whore’s mouth as well” Jeff gripped a free patch of Derek’s hair, pulling Derek off of Dave’s cock and stuffed his own into Derek’s open mouth. 

Derek was so busy choking on and drooling around Dave and Jeff’s cocks as they took turns fucking his mouth that he barely noticed the way fingers were pushed into his ass alongside Josh’s cock. 

Derek did notice when another cock was slowly inching inside of him alongside Josh’s. Derek drooled and moaned obscenely around the two cocks that were now both shoved in his mouth, stretching his lips to their limits as his asshole was stretched to its limit by the second cock that had been pushed into him. 

“This is how you should always be sissy, stuffed full with real men’s cocks. Letting us use you like the fuck toy you are.” Tanner said from behind Derek, letting him know that the second cock in Derek’s ass was his.

Derek lost track of things, after all, he was so full and his mind was completely blank as the four older men used and fucked him the way they wanted to. He couldn’t do anything and it was wonderful as he pushed to his limits. 

Derek was aware when bitter cum flooded down his throat, one load after the other from the two throbbing cocks in his mouth. It wasn’t long after when he felt familiar warmth spread through him as the two cocks in his ass twitched and pulsed as they released their loads inside of him. 

Derek panted and blinked slowly as he realized he had been moved onto his back with his legs sprawled wide. Derek looked up at the figure of his Uncle with his cock out and a camera in hand. Tanner, Josh, Jeff and Dave were also standing over him and Derek moaned weakly when hot streams of piss began to land on him, covering him in the older men’s piss and the flash of his Uncle’s camera going off. 

“One for your photo album nephew,” Peter smirked as the camera flashed again when the men’s streams dried up leaving Derek in a piss soaked maid outfit and cum spilling from his gaping hole and drying on his chin and throat. Derek knew he must be a filthy mess but all he wanted to do was beg for more, he was exhausted and well used so instead he just smiled dazed up at them, very thankful for being used so thoroughly by them.


End file.
